The Colour You Brought Me Before
by Castor Dioscuri
Summary: Bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya adalah fakta umum, bahwa kau tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya adalah kebenaran pahit. Jika kau harus kehilangan lalu kenapa? Hide bukan milikmu. Atau kau akan memaksa? Memeluknya tanpa bertanya apakah dia ingin tinggal atau pergi?
1. Chapter 1

Langkahnya gontai, ragu, gusar, atau apalah. Matanya melirik ke samping berkali-kali, ke belakang sesekali. Dia menggaruk punggung lehernya tanda tak nyaman. Decakan kecil juga terlontar, bukan Kaneki yang biasanya.

Bahwa rambut hitamnya sore ini acak-acakan. Tidak sempat meraih _Dear Kafka_ yang seharusnya bisa menghibur disaat seperti ini. Dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir, berusaha tidak memikirkan apa-apa namun justru semakin kepikiran. _Dia cemas_.

.

 **The Colour You Brought Me**

Tokyo Ghoul, owned by Ishida Sui

I do not own anything but the fanfic _(:3/ [)_

.

Hide x Kaneki (Shounen Ai)

Warn : Typo(s), kegajean maksimal, homoan, homoan, homoan, homoan, OOC, homoan, homoan, dan warn-warn seperti di fanfic lain

.

This is Shounen-Ai fanfiction, if you do not like the content please do not read (DLDR)

.

Thanks for coming and please, enjoy~

.

Dia menunggu sahabatnya, sudah satu jam lebih. Tidak, Kaneki bukan orang yang mudah kesal. Jadi kesimpulannya, dia hanya cemas. Dia khawatir. Apakah Hide kecelakaan di tengah jalan? Apakah Hide ada urusan tiba-tiba? Apa Hide... dimangsa-? Kaneki memukul kepalanya, mengaduh, sakit. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak sakit kalau kepalanya dipukul. Kaneki membuang jauh-jauh prasangkanya walau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bisa dibuang.

Matanya kembali melirik kesana kemari. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan semakin diacak. Dia mendengus, berdecak, bertanya-tanya, ingin berteriak—namun takut disangka gila.

"Kaneki?"

Sampai sebuah suara mengembalikan kewarasannya, Kaneki menoleh buru-buru. Touka berdiri disana membawa kantung kertas dari supermarket. Kaneki buru-buru melepas tautan alisnya yang berkerut dan memasang senyum _terbaik_ (walau aneh) pada wajahnya. Menggaruk tengkuk sebentar dan menjawab Touka sambil cengegesan, "Touka-san... Ah, kebetulan ya bisa bertemu.."

Touka tidak menjawab lagi. Dia menatap kosong pada jari-jari Kaneki yang bertautan dan saling meremas. Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu lantas bergumam, "Tumben sekali tidak bawa buku."

"Eh, apa?" Kaneki mendengar sedikit gumaman Touka. Touka menggeleng cepat. Bahkan dia tidak perlu bertanya sedang apa Kaneki mondar-mandir di pojokan taman. Dilihat dari gestur dan wajahnya yang memanas saja Touka sudah bisa menyimpulkan, dia menunggu Hide — dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Touka hanya berbalik lantas menepuk bahu Kaneki, tidak berkata apapun. Hanya seperti meninggalkan _keberkatan_ pada pemuda itu. Kaneki makin cemas sekarang, Hide belum datang juga, bahkan sampai Touka pergi.

Namun tak selang beberapa menit, Hide menampakan batang hidungnya. Manik gelap Kaneki membulat hangat, lega, akhirnya dia melihat lambaian Hide dari seberang jalan. Kaneki baru hendak balas melambai, sebelum matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki yang entah bagaimana kini berubah merah. Hide masih berlari disana. Kaneki memekik, tangannya gemetar, ikut berlari ke jalan saat Hide menginjakkan kakinya pada aspal jalanan.

 _Tidak, tidak sempat_.

Kaneki terbanting ke belakang oleh tekanan dari van hitam yang melaju sembrono. Mendorong Kaneki sampai ke pojok jalan dan menghantam Hide. Kaneki buru-buru mendekati tubuh sahabatnya yang ternoda darah dari bagian pelipisnya. Aduh, tidakkah orang lain melihat. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu melewati mereka, bersimpati, namun memilih untuk lanjut jalan.

Namun seorang pria tinggi besar berwajah tegas dengan rahang terkatup menghampiri mereka. Tidak bertanya, lengan berototnya mengangkat tubuh Hide. Matanya kesana kemari melihat kalau-kalau ada bantuan, "Panggil ambulans, temanmu kehilangan banyak darah, " perintahnya pada Kaneki. Kaneki gelagapan merogoh saku dengan tangannya yang masih berlumur darah, meraih ponsel dan menelepon ambulans. Pemuda berambut hitam itu _shock_ setengah mati. Dadanya menderu, _apa Hide baik-baik saja? Apa Hide akan selamat? Apa Hide masih bisa ditolong?_ Dadanya semakin kacau, pikirannya kalut. Dia mulai menggumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan pria tinggi tadi sibuk mengikatkan saputangan entah dari mana pada kepala Hide untuk menghentikan pendarahan sementara.

"Namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Kane..ki..." Kaneki masih setengah sadar saat menjawabnya. Degupan di dadanya membuat sesak, dia lebih, _lebih_ dari cemas untuk bicara.

"Aku Amon, Amon Koutaro, kebetulan sedang patroli di daerah sini..." Pria tinggi itu tampaknya bercerita. Entahlah, Kaneki tidak dengar. Dia sibuk menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk mencabik pikiran yang sudah kalut jadi semakin kusut. Dan sirine akhirnya terdengar. Bagai mendengar nyanyian malaikat surga, Kaneki memekik, cepatlah. Hide butuh pertolongan segera. Ayolah, _ayolah!_

Dan ambulans itu melesat, ngebut. Orang yang melihat itu akan berpikiran, pasti orang yang ada dalam ambulans itu akan mati begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Yah, asumsi yang ditimbulkan ketika kau membayangkan orang sekarat di angkut ambulans super ngebut, kalau terlalu banyak terguncang maka resiko kematian semakin besar. Bukan berarti Hide akan mati, itu hanya asumsi. Hide akan selamat, atau begitulah pikit Kaneki.

To Be Continued

 **Catatan kaki :** _Fanfiction pertama saya yang barusan magang di web ini. Yah, pendek sekali untuk ukuran satu chapter, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kelanjutannya._ **Spoiler Alert!** _Saya ingin membuat Ken depresi disini. Namun bukan karena dirinya yang menjadi ghoul setelah mengencani perempuan cantik. Tapi lebih karena sahabatnya, saya ingin Kaneki merasakan_ desperate _karena Hide. Jadi kemungkinan Hide akan saya matikan lebih besar daripada membiarkannya selamat dan hidup. Jadi yah, terimakasih sudah mampir *bows*_ _-CastorDio_ s _curi_


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis bermata gelap itu menatap dua pemuda yang berbincang akrab di meja seberang kasir, paling dekat dengan pintu masuk ke Anteiku. Dia menuliskan pesanan dan berdalih ke cangkir-cangkir keramik di gantungan etalase, meracik satu-persatu kopi pesanan. Namun matanya sesekali tetap melirik mereka berdua. Bukan heran, bukan penasaran, tapi marah.

.

 **The Colour You Brought Me Before**

 **Chapter II**

Tokyo Ghoul, owned by Ishida Sui

I do not own anything but the fanfic _(:3/ [)_

.

Hide x Kaneki (Shounen Ai)

Warn : Typo(s), kegajean maksimal, homoan, homoan, homoan, homoan, OOC, homoan, homoan, dan warn-warn seperti di fanfic lain

.

This is Shounen-Ai fanfiction, if you do not like the content please do not read (DLDR)

.

Thanks for coming and please, enjoy~

.

Kaneki diberi istirahat satu jam hanya karena kawannya, Hide, berkunjung. Touka sudah bilang pada Kaneki untuk tidak terlalu sering berbincang di cafe mereka lagi, "Bahaya, dia bekerja untuk para _merpati_." Kaneki tahu itu. Namun bagaimana ya, mereka jarang sekali bertemu belakangan ini. Nasihat Touka hanya dipajang di pojok, paling pojok pikirannya. Diingat, namun tidak diindahkan.

Hide membawakan Kaneki _burger_ dari toko yang baru buka di dekat kantor para investogator. Kaneki meringis, mau tidak mau dia harus memakannya. Walau muak, mual. Mulutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh sampah bekas muntah atau kotoran binatang, entahlah, namun Hide membawakannya kali ini.

"Kau tidak suka _burger_ nya, Kaneki? Seingatku kau tidak alergi daging sapi, _lho_.." Hide menatap cemas dari balik gelas _americanno_ -nya.

Kaneki menggeleng. Dia tersenyum dan menelan _burger_ rasa kotoran kuda itu bulat-bulat tanpa mengunyahnya lama-lama — atau dia akan menyiksa indra pengecapnya sendiri. Jari Kaneki meremas-remas ujung kemeja kerjanya di bawah meja, berusaha menahan muntah dan rasa jijik yang mengoar di tenggorokan. Hide bukannya tidak memperhatikan, dia masih mengintip dari balik kepulan asap.

Mencemaskan Kaneki bukan hal yang berguna. Apapun yang kau tanyakan; masalah yang menimpanyakah, atau apakah dia sedang sakit, dia hanya akan tersenyum kaku dan menyatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bukan tipe orang yang Hide sukai namun Hide tetap menyukainya.

"Aaah lihat wajahmu itu," Hide tidak tahan untuk mengoceh, "wajah memelas. Seperti orang yang sekarat, ya ampun, Kaneki, kau harus cari teman lain selain aku!"

"Orang seperti dia mana bisa," guman Touka yang sedang mengantarkan kopi ke meja di seberang mereka. Kaneki mendelik, dibalas sengatan mata Touka yang jelas lebih mengerikan daripada miliknya — atau milik siapa pun. Kaneki meringis, "Jangan salahkan aku soal itu-"

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajahmu kalau kesepian begitu, jelek," Hide meniup gelasnya. Membuat uap dari kopi menebal dan merebak. Menyebarkan wangi _americanno_ yang walau tidak seberapa wangi dibanding _robusta_. Kaneki menunduk, agaknya salah tingkah, "Enak saja," hanya itu responnya. Touka memutar mata, menghentak kakinya dengan tenaga berlebih saat menjauh dari meja mereka. Isyarat untuk Kaneki agar tidak lama-lama bermalas-malasan untuk mengobrol dengan Hide sementara yang lainnya bekerja. Namun Kaneki tetap acuh, ayolah, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan Hide seperti ini. Memaksa Hide untuk membaca karya Takatsuki Sen sudah menjadi ritual yang wajib tiap mereka memulai percakapan. Atau gosip Hide tentang adanya senior cantik di kantor investigator, kalau tidak salah namanya Mado Akira. Kaneki tidak kenal siapa dia, tapi sepertinya dia familiar dengan marga _Mado_ ini.

Namun mau sesering apapun mereka berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bercakap atau berjalan di taman bersama, Kaneki masih belum pernah mengangkat topik tentang apa yang menarik minatnya _sebelumnya_. _Ghoul_. Dia tidak pernah lagi bertanya pada Hide kira-kira bentuk ghoul itu seperti apa. Tidak pernah lagi berdiskusi tentang patroli para _merpati_ yang semakin ketat di Distrik 10. Walau Kaneki tahu sekali, Hide pasti semangat membahas tentang makhluk yang menjadi target buruan kantornya itu. Namun satu yang ditakutkan Kaneki, Hide akan sadar bahwa Kaneki adalah salah satu dari mereka, salah satu dari target yang seharusnya dibunuhnya. Kaneki bergidik.

Mata Hide membulat berbinar saat menceritakan pada Kaneki tentang pelajaran yang disajikan oleh seseorang bernama Takizawa.

"Bosan sih dengan teorinya, namun sekali kau bertanya, jawabannya memuaskan sekali! Seolah dia tahu apa saja!" Atau begitulah katanya. Kaneki menanggapi satu dua. Bertanya, kenapa Hide semangat sekali saat kuliah namun tidak mau membaca karangan Takatsuki, padahal biasanya kuliah jauh lebih membosankan. Hide tidak menjawab, dia malah mengejek Kaneki tentang kecilnya kemungkinan baginya untuk dapat pacar kalau hobinya begitu tertutup.

Pacar? Kaneki tidak lagu mau memikirkannya. Kencan pertama kali seumur hidupnya sudah dijungkirbalikkan, bukan menyenangkan namun menakutkan. Dia ingin menyalahkan siapa? Kamishiro Rize? Atau dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menghindar? Atau karena dia sudah tergoda sejak pandangan pertama? Terlalu lugukah dia? Atau atau yang lain? Sekarang Kaneki tampak antipati sekali dengan perempuan. Touka dan Hinami pengecualian, Kaneki terbiasa berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ehem-", Touka dari seberang, melambai, berdeham. Menunjuk jarum jam yang berdetak tidak peduli. Tidak peduli bahwa Kaneki masih ingin berbincang dengan si pirang itu. Tapi menyelamatkan Kaneki dari deruan jantung yang liar memaksa keluar dari rusuknya. Kaneki menggaruk tengkuknya dan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, "Yah, lihat? Aku harus kembali bekerja..."

"Lanjutkan," Hide mengacuhkan Kaneki. Bukan respon yang diinginkan Kaneki, jadi pemuda berambut gelap itu kembali menegaskan, "Aku kembali bekerja, Hide, tidak kembali ke pekerjaanmu juga?"

"Jadwalku kosong, atau tidak, sebenarnya aku meminta cuti sampai besok. Kau tahu? Belum ambil cuti selama setahun, aku cukul tangguh, heh?"

"Ya?" Kaneki beranjak dari kursinya dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Matanya menyelidik Hide. Secara isyarat — atau dia pikir itu telepati — menyuruh Hide cepat menyeruput _americanno_ -nya dan memberi penjelasan lebih detail. Karena, lihatlah, biasanya Hide yang duluan mengakhiri percakapan dan buru-buru berlari ke kantor, tidak boleh terlambat katanya. Tapi kali ini, Hide seolah memaksa tinggal.

"Ayo cepat kerja saja, Kaneki! Kita bisa pulang bersama nanti!" Hide meniup-niup kepulan uap dari _americanno_ yang ternyata tidak kunjung mendingin walau sudah sekian menit lamanya. Kaneki menggaruk tengkuk lagi, ah, manis. Kata-kata Hide terngiang di kepalanya dan menggema menjadi sebuah frekuensi tetap yang tertancap permanen disana. Kaneki bergerak menjauh, wajahnya menunduk, menahan senyum. Kenapa dia terlalu gembira? Jangan dipikirkan. Kaneki menepuk dahi, selesaikan pekerjaan, dia akan pulang bersama Hide nanti.

Dan selama meracik kopi, wajah Kaneki ikut menghangat. Karena uap kopi yang menerpa wajahnya. Yah, itu salah satu faktor, satu lagi karena _yang tadi_. Wajahnya menghangat, merona, seperti gadis kecil yang mendapat hadiah boneka lembut di hari Natal-nya. Senang sekali. Mendadak dunia yang dia lihat di depannya tidak secoklat biasanya, tidak sepekat kopi. Semuanya terlihat berwarna. Seolah sekotak _Winsor and Newton_ ditumpahkan dengan indah entah dari mana. Tidak dengan sembarangan, namun dengan sentuhan seniman, secara profesional dipadukan dan ditorehkan. Warna yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak dapat menahan senyum.

Kaneki tidak bisa menahan senyum.

.

 _QQQQ_

.

Amon memukul pelan pundak kirinya, pegal, Hide berat juga rupanya. Mata gelapnya menembus ke balik kaca di pintu yang membatasi jarak antara dunia orang hidup dan dunia orang sekarat. Mendengus. Suster tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk dalam waktu dekat. Matanya berpindah, pada sosok yang tertunduk mengerutukkan giginya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Kaneki, tadi dia menyebutkan namanya seperti itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik sa-"

"Tidak," Kaneki menggeleng. Amon bahkan belum mengeluarkan kalimat penenang yang harusnya ampuh. Tapi Amon memilih diam. Bibir Kaneki bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Matanya berair namun tidak ada yang menetes dari sana. Bahunya berguncang tidak terkendali, seperti menggigil, namun lebih mengerikan. Kaneki makin menunduk dan bergumam agak keras, "Dari awal semuanya _tidak_ baik-baik saja."

Amon menggaruk tengkuk, bagaimana ya. Dia ingin menenangkan Kaneki namun tidak bisa. Kata-katanya mendadak tertelan entah bagaimana, tenggelam di kerongkongannya dan tidak mau dipaksa keluar. Mungkin memang waktunya tidak tepat. Atau orangnya tidak tepat. Kaneki terlalu banyak mengalami hal seperti ini, terlalu banyak, Amon tidak tahu, namun perasaan itu kentara. Mata Kaneki yang basah tidak terlihat cemerlang oleh air mata, justru makin gelap dan suram.

Amon dikagetkan dengan suster yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba — saat ia sedang bersandar disana, menyebabkan dorongan refleks menghindar yang justru membuat Amon terpental pelan ke depan. Suster tadi membungkuk, dia keluar lebih cepat dari perkiraan Amon. Kaneki buru-buru beranjak, wajahnya tengadah, takut betul kalau-kalau suster itu mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Namun yang dilihatnya disana adalah senyum lega, "Tuan Hideyoshi memang sulit ditangani, beberapa lukanya memang dalam dan kerusakan di tengkorang kepala tadi agak parah... namun jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja," suster tersebut menepuk pundak Kaneki.

Namun selang beberapa detik, Kaneki batal berlutut lega. Wajah dokter yang keluar setelah suster tadi tampak lebih berat. Kaneki tidak suka ini. Bahwa harus ada berita buruk yang menemani berita baik, dia membencinya. Dokter tadi melepas kacamatanya, "Tapi kami tidak bisa pastikan kalau Tuan Hideyoshi tidak mengalami kerusakan pada sistem jaringan otaknya." Begitu saja. Dokter tadi lantas menapakkan sepatunya dan berlalu sambik meluruskan lengan.

Kaneki menggigit kukunya, "Hah...?" Matanya nanar. Ketakutannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. _Aku... harus apa?_

 **Note :** _Halo lagi-_ _Ganyangka ada yang baca hehe /ditabok. Chapter kali ini agak lambat update nya karena agak panjang walau nggak panjang-panjang banget *pundung* Saya minta maaf bagi siapa saja yang menunggu update ngaret saya ini — kalau ada yang nunggu._ _Terimakasih buat Dominic Clearwarer_


	3. Chapter 3

"Akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk, maaf ya..," Hide membenarkan posisi topinya yang miring. Dia melemparkan lirikan pada Kaneki, tidak berharap Kaneki akan melirik balik, dia hanya ingin memperhatikan Kaneki. _Memperhatikannya_ selama yang dia bisa. Terlalu melodramatis memang, tapi itulah yang diinginkan Hide. Walau sejatinya dia sendiri sering menyuruh Kaneki mencari teman lain atau teman kencan, hatinya berontak, malah seolah melarang Kaneki mendapatkan tempat bersandar lain selain dirinya.

Pria kesepian yang ada di sebelahnya kini hanya menunduk, kebiasaannya sejak dulu untuk menghindari kontak dengan apa pun — kecuali Tuan Aspal tentunya. Hide mengacak rambut Kaneki yang sudah agak berantakan karena seharian bekerja, "Nggak kangen aku, hm?"

Kaneki cepat-cepat mendongak dan menyingkirkan tangan Hide dengan salah tingkah, dia menggeleng sebagai respon paling spontan. Impuls nya mendorong darah naik ke wajah sehingga pipinya merah menghangat, "Kangen apanya hah?"

Hide tersenyum, _manis sekali_ , kata itu hampir terlontar dari mulutnya sampai dia sadar bahwa hal itu _tidak mungkin_ dia katakan. Maksudnya, ayolah, apa Kaneki akan mengerti hal _itu_? Jadi Hide hanya bisa melontarkan ejekan-ejekan normal. Ejekan yang biasa jadi bahan candaannya.

.

The Colour You Brought Me Before

Chapter II **I**

Tokyo Ghoul, owned by Ishida Sui

I do not own anything but the fanfic _(:3/ [)_

.

Hide x Kaneki (Shounen Ai)

Warn : Typo(s), kegajean maksimal, homoan, homoan, homoan, homoan, OOC, homoan, homoan, dan warn-warn seperti di fanfic lain

.

This is Shounen-Ai fanfiction, if you do not like the content please do not read (DLDR)

.

Thanks for coming and please, enjoy~

.

Kaneki meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur bersprai putih itu. Dia belum lega. Tangannya erat menggenggam tangan Hide, dalam hati berharap Hide tidak pura-pura tidur untuk melihat ekspresinya yang memalukan saat ini. Nafasnya makin berat, matanya yang tidak terhalang _eyepatch_ menelusuri wajah Hide yang tampak tenang. Sangat tenang, Hide tidak pernah sediam ini sepanjang dia mengenalnya. Wajah diamnya tidak kalah dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar setiap harinya, dia masih tampan, sangat tampan. Otak Kaneki kembali melebih-lebihkan sosok Hide dalam sudut pandangnya. Seperti sosok pangeran pirang tampan dengan kuda putihnya, sosok yang diinginkan dan dicintai. Wajah Kaneki memerah sendiri pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan Hide lama-lama, atau _perasaan_ itu akan semakin tidak terkendali.

 ** _Maksudnya, ayolah, apakah Hide akan mengerti hal_ itu?**

"Belum sadar juga?"

Suara Amon mengejutkan Kaneki yang kini buru-buru menegakkan badan dan melepas tangan Hide yang tadi diusap-usapnya. Kaneki agaknya meringis kecil, _apa yang barusan kulakukan..._ Amon tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli. Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak plastik di atas meja rumah sakit, "Ini makan malam... Sudah sore di luar, dan akan ada patroli malam ini, jadi aku tidak bisa disini lama-lama."

Kaneki menegangkan rahang, "Tidak masalah, terima kasih banyak telah membantu kami, Amon-san," Kaneki membungkuk sedikit. Dia benar-benar merepotkan seorang investigator, bahkan sampai dibelikan makan malam.

Amon hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, "Tidak masalah sih, lagipula Hide juga temanku," katanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melihat jam beberapa detik berikutnya, dan pamit pada Kaneki. Bilang bahwa Hide akan baik-baik saja. Lantas berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah! Maaf- apa aku menabrakmu?" Tampaknya ada keributan kecil di luar ruangan.

"Bukan masalah, ahaha," tawa aneh Amon terdengar. Tidak akan ada yang mau cari ribut dengan investigator, jadi mungkin keributan tadi batal.

Kaneki masih memasang telinga walau tangannya kini mengusap-usap pipi Hide. Ingin membangunkan, tapi tidak mau mengganggu air mukanya yang tenang, toh, kalau dibangunkan juga belum tentu bangun.

"Hide baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Kaneki menangkap sosok Touka yang menenteng kantung supermarket di tangannya, gadis itu lantas mendekat dan meletakkan apa yang dibawanya di atas meja. Kaneki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, _ragu_. Touka melihatnya tapi dia membiarkannya, toh, bukan urusannya juga. Dia hanya bilang untuk jaga Hide baik-baik, dan mengampaikan salam dari Anteiku — yang sayangnya tidak bisa memberi izin khusus beberapa hari sampai Hide sembuh, pasti akan lama sekali sampai diperbolehkan pulang. Kaneki mengangguk lagi. Touka pergi saat menyadari tidak ada gunanya lagi dia di sini, berlalu dengan lambaian yang diabaikan.

Kaneki kembali memandangi Hide. Matanya nanar bergerak, harap-harap cemas agar Hide segera sadar, berharap tidak ada yang salah. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Hide tidak selamat? Jika Hide tidak bangun? Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi apalah vonis dokter kalau tiba-tiba kerusakan di kepala Hide makin parah tiap menitnya, mematikan jaringan saraf secara permanen. Dan Hide lumpuh, tidak bisa apa-apa. Atau malah Hide..

"Ken..."

Kaneki tersentak. Membeku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memegang pipi Hide — yang mana tidak bisa ditahannya. Kaneki bergetar, begitu pun tangannya. Kaget, tapi senang juga. Matanya yang sejak tadi kering perih tanpa bisa menangis kini mengeluarkan air mata sepuasnya. Hide berkedip. Berkedip lagi, tidak tersenyum namun dia bangun. Kaneki tidak bisa menahan isakannya, "Kau bangun! Astaga lihatlah, kau baik-baik saja, Hide!"

Hide masih tidak tersenyum. Matanya kini terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi tidak menatap Kaneki. Tidak menatap _apa pun_. Tidak ada yang terpantul disana, tidak ada apa pun, _kosong_. Jantung Kaneki kembali berderu. Tangannya yang memegang pipi Hide kini kembali bergetar dingin, takut sekali. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa Hide tidak bisa merasakan sentuhannya?_ _Hide tidak kenal siapa dirinya_

"Kaneki..."

"Hide.. aku di sini, _lho_... Hide, kau baik-baik saja kan..?" Kaneki berbisik parau dekat sekali di telinga Hide agar Hide mampu mendengarnya. Dia masih takut. Apakah reaksinya tadi berlebihan? Entahlah. Astaga, apakah hentakan yang dia sebabkan tadi malah membuat saraf Hide rusak? Entahlah.

Hide menegak ludah. Tubuhnya mendadak berguncang. Tangannya meraba-raba, menyentuh tangan Kaneki terlambat dari perkiraan. Dia menoleh namun menatap vas di meja, tidak menatap Kaneki. Matanya bergerak-gerak, berputar, mencari. Tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Kaneki, namun matanya _tidak dapat melihat siapa pun_. Kaneki makin ketakutan, terisak sekali lagi sambil menarik tangan Hide pelan, "Hide! Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kaneki... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu..."

"...Hah?" Kaneki menarik tangan Hide lebih kuat. _Apa? Apa tadi katanya? Katakan lagi! Katakan lagi! Tidak, jangan... jangan katakan..._ "Kaneki, aku kenapa?"

To Be Continued

 **Note** _AKHIRNYA PART 3 KELAR *tiup terompet* /halah. Maafkan saya chapter saya pendek-pendek, maaf juga update nya moloor sekali *bows*_ _Terimakasih juga untuk Air Jernih-san /eh/ maksud saya, Dominic Clearwater-san yang sudah setia kasih review, saya terharu sekali *uhuk* dan tentang Amon x Kaneki... itu sebenarnya tidak pernah terpikir heuheuheu tapi tapi tapi BOLEH JUGA *buru-buru ubah kerangka* /tydac_ _Jadi Hide tyda saya matikan ehe-.Dan masih akan saya lanjutkan~ Terimakasih bagi siapa pun yang suda baca fic abal ini *bows thousand times* terutama buat Air Jernih-san /aduh taboq saja saya/ see ya~ —CastorDioscuri_


	4. Chapter 4

Hide mengusap rambut Kaneki, meliriknya sedikit dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Nyenyak sekali. Padahal rencanannya mereka akan duduk di sini sampai hujan reda, tapi sepertinya hujan tidak juga mengizinkan mereka pulang. Entah ingin menghujat atau berterimakasih. Kalau hujan tidak berlanjut, maka Hide tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini.

Lihatlah, pemuda berambut gelap favoritnya kini terlelap damai bertumpu tangan di atas meja kayu berbau pernis campus eboni. Bau yang menenangkan, tidak heran, karena bangunan yang rencananya akan dijadikan gereja ini belum lama dibangun, furniturnya juga baru datang minggu lalu. Para pekerja tidak ada di sini, entah kenapa, tapi bagus bukan? Maksudnya, Hide bisa memuaskan diri berdua saja dengan Kaneki di sini. Hide bisa mengusap dan sedikit mengendus rambut Kaneki dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia merasa berdosa karena harus melakukan ini di gereja — tanpa sepengetahuan Kaneki pula. Tapi apalah yang bisa menahan dirinya, Kaneki adalah apa yang sangat diinginkannya selama ini, masa iya kesempatan ini dilewatkannya begitu saja?

Hide mendekat dan menempelkan pipinya yang dingin ke pipi Kaneki, yang terasa sangat hangat. _Apa bibirnya juga sehangat ini?_ Hide menggaruk hidungnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, dia tersenyum sendiri pada gagasan yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Dia tidak mau memasang ekspektasi terlalu tinggi, namun perasaannya terhadap Kaneki memaksanya seperti itu. Memaksa Hide membayangkan betapa lembut dan hangatnya bibir Kaneki jika bibirnya berhasil mendarat di sana. Betapa manis wajah Kaneki saat memerah setelah Hide menciumnya. Betapa manis Kaneki saat menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya karena salah tingkah. Dia sangat menyukai apa pun yang ada pada Kaneki, dia _sangat mencintainya_.

.

The Colour You Brought Me Before

Chapter III

Tokyo Ghoul, owned by Ishida Sui

I do not own anything but the fanfic _(:3/ [)_

.

Hide x Kaneki (Shounen Ai)

Warn : Typo(s), kegajean maksimal, homoan, homoan, homoan, homoan, OOC, homoan, homoan, dan warn-warn seperti di fanfic lain

.

This is Shounen-Ai fanfiction, if you do not like the content please do not read (DLDR)

.

Thanks for coming and please, enjoy~

.

Kaneki baru pulang dari Anteiku. Kali ini dia tidak langsung ke rumah sakit. Walau Hide tadi bilang ingin segera bertemu dengannya sepulang kerja, Kaneki belum bisa ke sana sekarang. Dia harus menenangkan perasaannya lebih dulu. Dia harus menstabilkan pikirannya lebih dulu.

Kaneki merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya. Menghela nafas kencang-kencang dan terisak tanpa peringatan. Dia menjambak poninya sendiri, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat sampai kepalanya pusing. Giginya gemeretak karena terlalu ditekan, dia terisak semakin keras. Perasaannya tidak bisa membaik saat ini, pikirannya kalut. Walau pun Amon dan Touka berkali-kali bilang padanya bahwa Hide baik-baik saja. Tapi dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya soal ini semua, _tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dari awal_.

Matanya ditekan-tekan agar berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, ah, hatinya sakit sekali. Nafasnya sesak, dia ingin membanting kepalanya ke lantai agar seluruh badannya mengalami rasa sakit yang seimbang. Fantasinya masih melayang pada sosok Hide yang menoleh keluar jendela tanpa menatap apa-apa di sana. Hide tidak menangis, Hide tidak menampakkan wajah sedih di depan Kaneki. Tapi itu membuat Kaneki merasa lebih buruk, Hide memalsukan sakit hatinya agar Kaneki tidak cemas. Padahal, toh, kalau ekspresi cemas Kaneki tampak, Hide takkan bisa melihatnya. Hide tidak akan bisa mengintip dari celah uap _americanno_ yang mengepul-ngepul diatas cangkir. Hide tidak akan lagi berbinar ketika mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah sepekan penuh dipadati pekerjaan. Hide tidak akan lagi mampu memilah dokumen mana yang akan dia serahkan sebagai laporan dan yang mana yang harus diselidik ulang. Hide tidak akan bisa bekerja lagi. _Ini salahku_. Kaneki menghantamkan kepalanya ke pinggiran ranjang. Membuat dahinya berdenyut, sakit, tentu saja. Kaneki masih terisak, namun air matanya kini menolak keluar. Hanya menyisakan jejak basah-kering yang malah membuat kelopak mata Kaneki terasa panas.

Kaneki kembali menghantamkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang. Dahinya berdenyut memerag dan kini bengkak. Dia meringis, _belum setimpal dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hide_. Bayang-bayang Hide yang tersenyum kaku sambil menyentuh ujung matanya sesekali terbesit di kepala Kaneki. Hide yang tadi pagi tersiram oleh cahaya fajar, tampan sekali, walau kini Hide tidak lagi dapat menyaksikan fajar. Atau pun senja. Atau gugusan bintang yang dulu Kaneki ajarkan. Atau apa pun. Semuanya sama di _pandangan_ Hide, gelap, hitam, malam. Tidak ada apa-apa disana, hampa. Kaneki memukul dadanya. Dia membayangkan betapa sepi di sana, di dunia tempat Hide _memandang_. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya suara. Hanya sentuhan. Namun dia tidak akan pernah tahu, walau ketika Kaneki meneteskan air mata di hadapannya pun, Hide tidak akan cepat sadar untuk mengusap itu seperti biasanya.

Lengan Kaneki gemetar. Dia berhasil meraih pisau terdekat. Pisau itu, dulu tidak berhasil melukai dirinya. Sudah agak berkarat karena terkena air dan panas belakangan ini. Hanya ini yang terlintas di benak Kaneki. Untuk merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan pemuda kesayangannya. Yang walau pun pemuda itu tidak akan pernah tahu betapa Kaneki menyukainya. _Mencintainya._

 ** _Mereka berdua tidak akan pernah tahu..._**

"Aahh... Hide.." Kaneki menarik nafasnya, menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya agar dia berhenti gemetaran. Hide dalam pikirannya tidak mau pergi, menambah sensasi sesak yang seolah melarang Kaneki melakukan apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Keraguan ini tidak bisa hilang sendirinya kalau tidak diatasi. Kalau tidak bisa dilakukan secara perlahan maka lakukanlah secepat mungkin. Kaneki menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengatupkan rahang sehingga bibirnya berdarah. Tangannya mulai bergerak liar kesana kemari mendaratkan ujung pisau berkarat sekuat tenaga di kulitnya. Satu...Dua...Lima... KRAK! Pisau itu benar-benar tidak bisa melawan kulit Kaneki. Hanya menimbulkan luka-luka gesek, berdarah, perih, _namun belum cukup_. Kaneki memasuki kakuja atas gagasan gilanya.

Dia menyambar-nyambarkan _quinque_ nya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Menghujami tubuhnya sendiri dan terus menambah kekuatan pada setiap tusukan. Matanya melotot karena sakit. Kaneki masih terisak. Makin terisak. Fantasinya masih liar meminta lebih, kalau bisa dia ingin bunuh diri, dia tidak bisa merepotkan Hide lebih dari ini. Depresi kuat menampar otaknya. Kewarasannya menguap dan memanggil gagasan gila lain untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Sampai dia lelah dan terjatuh. Terengah. _Kenapa aku masih hidup? Sakit sekali..._

.

QQQ

.

Hide mengusap kelopak mata Kaneki yang tertutup. Bulu mata Kaneki tidak panjang, namun Hide tetap suka melihatnya. Entah apa yang bagus dari pemuda kutu buku pekerja cafe ini, yang jelas Hide sangat menggilainya. Sangat menggilai apa pun yang terpampang di wajah polosnya. Apa pun yang dilakukannya adalah kenangan, tidak ada yang pantas dilupakan — walau Hide sendiri tidak begitu baik mengingat sesuatu. Ah ya, Hide masih menggilainya sampai detik ini. Sampai muncul gagasan gila yang mendadak melintas di fantasinya.

Hide menegak ludah. _Tidak mungkin sih..._ Tapi entah kenapa setan dalam dirinya mengoar, apakah gereja ini tidak melarang para setan masuk? Hide makin gugup, sekaligus percaya diri dalam waktu yang sama. Kesempatan ini sangat langka. Terlalu langka. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Kaneki tertidur di tempat umum seperti di bus atau kedai ramen. Namun sekarang dia tertidur di sebuah bangunan baru, hanya berdua dengan Hide. Apa pun yang melintas di benak Hide adalah gairahnya pada Kaneki. _Tapi, kapan lagi? Apa aku akan sempat melakukannya saat dia bangun?_

Hide kembali menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak tergoyahkan lagi. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Kaneki yang luar biasa lembut itu — memompa gairahnya. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Hide menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

To Be Continued

 **NOTE**

 _CHAPTER 4 SELESAI AAA! /ditampol. Yaaah makin pendek makin pendek yha;;;;;; tapi akan saya usahakan buat update sekilat mungkin. Ini sudah kilat belum eh? /belum y hmmm/. Dan halo lagi, Air Jerni- eh.. Clearwater-san~ Terimakasih sudah mau habisin waktu berharga Anda buat mampir dan nulis review sepanjang itu *sobs* iyaahahaha, harusnya nikah aja mereka ini :( kenapa juga pada ga peka /yg buat elu thor/ Maaf sekali Hide harus buta, karena dia memang sudah buta :( Dibutakan oleh cinta /bahasa saya anjyr/ terimakasih lagi aaa, saya rasa saya kalo update rada molor molor gitu- tapi syukurlah kalau ternyata tidak ehehehee, terimakasih untuk yang ke — 1... 2...— ketiga kalinya, untuk semua yang sudah mau mampir dan baca terimakasih sekali! *bows* see ya next time~!_

 _— Castor Dioscuri_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau sudah pulang, Kaneki?" Hide bergegas duduk demi mendengar suara deritan engsel pintu rumah sakit. Menoleh dengan perkiraan walau dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mungkin berdiri disana. Belum lekas ada jawaban, namun tangan berbalut sarung tangan kain yang lembut menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan meraba nadinya. Dia mendengus pelan, itu hanya perawat yang bertugas memeriksa infusnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kaneki lama sekali. Dia tidak bisa melihat jam tangan, atau jam mana pun, dia tidak bisa mengira-ngira apakah ini malam atau siang. Kaneki belum kembali juga. Entahlah apa dia memang sudah menunggu lama atau hanya dirasa lama saja, dia sudah keburu merindukan pemuda yang tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi itu. Hide bertanya pada perawat yang kini sibuk entah apa dengan baki alumuniumnya, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Perawat itu diam sebentar. Membuat Hide mulai tidak sabar dan hendak bertanya lagi, namun baru saja ia mau membuka mulutnya perempuan itu menjawab, "Jam 8 malam, Tuan."

Hide tersedak oleh kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Kaneki belum juga kembali. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah menunggu selama itu. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Atau Kaneki harus lembur di Anteiku, dia tidak tahu. Dia ingin sekali menelepon Kaneki tapi dia tida dapat melihat layar ponselnya, dia tidak bisa mengetik apapun dalam keadaannya yang sekarang. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan sesuatu seperti mengkhawatirkan Kaneki, dia mulai egois memikirkan bahwa dia _merindukan_ Kaneki.

.

The Colour You Brought Me Before

Chapter V

Tokyo Ghoul, owned by Ishida Sui

I do not own anything but the fanfic _(:3/ [)_

.

Hide x Kaneki (Shounen Ai)

Warn : Typo(s), kegajean maksimal, homoan, homoan, homoan, homoan, OOC, homoan, homoan, dan warn-warn seperti di fanfic lain

.

This is Shounen-Ai fanfiction, if you do not like the content please do not read (DLDR)

.

Thanks for coming and please, enjoy~

.

Amon menikmati jadwal kosongnya untuk berjalan-jalan, atau patroli. Setidaknya dia tidak diam di satu tempat dan bermalas-malasan, itu sangat bukan dirinya. Namun, bagaimana pun dia masih bisa menikmatinya, dengan membeli _karage_ misalnya. Dia bisa memakan itu sambil jalan.

Selagi dia merogoh kantongnya, dia menangkap sosok tak asing. Berjalan menunduk dengan langkah gontai tak pasti. Amon baru ingin menyapa saat akhirnya orang itu menengadah dan menyadari bahwa sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Amon dengan agak kaku melambaikan tangan, "Kaneki Ken... benar?" Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk, memaksa menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan untuk menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Amon tidak berkomentar walau dia tahu ada yang tidak beres, dia hanya menanyakan kabar Kaneki. Yang hanya dijawab oleh seringai mengerikan itu lagi, dan sepatah kata, "Lumayan." _Dia berbohong._ Amon meringis untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Kaneki, dia merasa memiliki keharusan untuk menenangkan Kaneki, setidaknya untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Hide. Lihatlah, bahkan air mukanya lebih buruk daripada saat pertama kali Amon bertemu dengannya, apa Hide benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya pemuda di hadapannya ini berwajah cerah jika demikian.

"Jadi, Amon-san... saya pergi du-"

"Anu, sebentar, Kaneki-san," Amon merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan Kaneki, "bisa tunggu saya sebentar? Saya kebetulan akan mengunjungi Nagachika," Amon berkata seolah tahu kemana Kaneki akan pergi. Sedang Kaneki menggaruk dagunya tidak nyaman, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Amon tersenyum tipis agak canggung, alisnya bertautan, buru-buru dia membayar _karage_ nya, lantas dengan gestur kaku mengisyaratkan Kaneki untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Kaneki menurut saja, sambil tetap menunduk. Rambut gelapnya menghalangi Amin untuk meneliti ekspresi Kaneki yang tidak lagi kosong, tapi depresi, sangat depresi. Mereka berjalan bermenit-menit tanpa percakapan, Amon berkali-kali merapikan kerah jasnya, merasa bahwa dia perlu bicara namun dia tidak bisa, jadilah suasana sekitarnya terasa begitu mencekik.

Kaneki tidak peduli apa pun saat itu, saat Akon bertarung dengan suasana canggung amat sangat yang begitu tidak nyaman, Kaneki justru tetap menunduk sambil terus memikirkan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dia hampir-hampir berharap bahwa dia tak akan pernah sampai di rumah sakit, namun dia rindu Hide. Dia berjanji akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah selesai dengan urusan-urusannya, namun lihatlah, sekarang sudah malam, sudah gelap, dia tidak yakin akan sempat berbincang dengan Hide untuk sekedar mengobati perasaan bersalahnya dengan suara Hide yang terus menggema di kepala Kaneki, memanggil lembut. Metafora yang dia pikirkan tentang Hide di kepalanya adalah berlebihan, segalanya berlebihan, dia selalu meninggikan sahabat, _bukan_ , _pujaan_ nya itu dari dasar pikirannya. Perasaan yang hampir mendekati menyembah inilah yang tidak bisa dia tahan ketika dia memikirkan Hide. Dia terlalu mencintai sosok itu, _dia terlalu takut pada perasaan itu sekarang_.

"Kaneki-san..?" Amon membuyarkan kusut pikirannya dan membawa paksa kesadarannya kembali pada kenyataan, pintu rumah sakit di hadapan, dan Kaneki hampir-hampir menabrak tembok saking tidak fokusnya. Amon tidak menahan tawa kecilnya, mengatakan kalau Kaneki harus lebih memperhatikan jalan. Yang dinasihati hanya menggaruk tengkuk, tersenyum geli. Amon puas memandangnya, _senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya sejak Amon melihatnya hari ini._

Mereka berdua menandatangani buku tamu di resepsionis dan bergegas ke ruangan Hide setelahnya, sama tergesa-gesanya. Wajah mereka tidak se-rileks tadi, atmosfir disekitar mereka terasa tidak menyenangkan. Aah, Kaneki lebih-lebih tidak lagi memperhatikan bahwa kini dia melangkah setengah berlari mendahului Amon yang tetap berjalan pada kecepatan konstan. Raut mukanya datar, namun tampak jelas bahwa matanya yang tajam menusuk tanpa memandang ke arah yang spesifik itu seolah hendak menangis. Tulangnya masih berderak-derak akibat kelakuannya tadi. Dia tidak peduli, matanya mencari-cari nomor kamar Hide. Amon bergegas menyusul di belakangnya ketika dia tahu bahwa mereka sudah dekat. Kaneki menemukan apa yang mereka _kejar_ , pintu Hide. Terlihat senggang sepintas dan apakah memang biasanya seperti itu? Kaneki mengintip ke dalam, siluet Hide yang samar terlihat menghadap jendela, posisinya tertidur, namun entah dia tertidur atau tidak. Kaneki meremas jemarinya, ah, kalau saja dia langsung ke rumah sakit tadi sore. Amon melihat kekecewaan Kaneki sepintas, dia kembali merasa canggung, matanya yang gelap cemerlang mencari-chari kata-kata untuk menenangkan Kaneki, menghilangkan ekspresi menyakitkan itu dari si pemuda ringkih berambut gelap ini. Amon mengusap kepala Kaneki diluar sadarnya, menyebabkan sentakan mental pada Kaneki yang tidak menyangka bahwa Amon akan melakukan kontak fisik terlebih dahulu dan bukannya mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'tenang saja' atau 'kita masih bisa mengunjunginya kapan-kapan'. Penilaian psikologis yang ditangkap Amon juga menyebabkan dirinya kaget akan tindakannya sendiri, maksudnya, bahkan dia tidak mengenal Kaneki sampai beberapa hari yang lalu! Namun setidaknya ekspresi Kaneki tidak sekosong tadi, walau terlihat bingung, setidaknya anak itu tidak lagi tampak seperti zombie. Amon tersenyum tipis tanpa berkata-kata. Mereka tidak bicara apa pun, namun setidaknya mereka tahu mereka sepaham. Kaneki melirik kedalam jendela kecil di pintu kamar Hide sekali lagi, masih tersisa beban di sana, tidak seberat yang tadi, namun cukup mengusik Amon untuk akhirnya berkata, "Saya akan kemari lagi besok," mulainya. Kaneki menoleh, Amon menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kaneki setelah satu tepukan pelan dan sedikit memiringkan kepala sebagai ajakan untuk segera berbalik dan keluar. Kaneki mengikutinya dan menjawab spontan sebagai impuls tak di duga, "Saya juga." Amon sekali lagi tersenyum tipis dan melangkah konstan di samping Kaneki.

.

QQQQ

.

Kaneki lupa kalau hari ini Touka menyuruhnya berangkat pagi untuk bekerja, ditambah lagi ban sepedanya bocor. Tidak ada waktu untuk membawanya ke bengkel sekarang, jadi dia berlari. Untuk dirinya yang setengah ghoul memang hal itu sebenarnya bukan masalah, namun bagaimana pun dia juga bisa merasa lelah. Rambutnya berantakan karena dia benar-benar tidak sempat untuk menyisir mereka setelah dia selesai mandi tadi, dan ya, dia memang sempat mandi setidaknya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk-ngutuk kenapa juga dia mandi tadi pagi, dia akan berkeringat lagi, bahkan kini sudah berkeringat. Kaneki berkali-kali menabrak orang dan berteriak maaf tanpa sempat menghadap dan membungkuk, diteriaki untuk hati-hati, tapi mana peduli. Dia lebih takut pada Touka, urusan hidup dan mati.

"Kaneki! Hei! Ada apa?" Suara familiar yang mengalihkan segala tekanan yang dia rasakan sejak sepagian membuat Kaneki akhirnya mampu menoleh demi sekedar melihat sosok berambut pirang tersenyum riang dan melambai padanya. Matanya sumringah seketika, balas melambai tanpa keterpaksaan, bahkan dia tersenyum lebar sekali. Hide mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan berhenti tepat di samping Kaneki. Hide tersenyum sebelum memulai percakapan, "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" Pertanyaan barusan langsung mengembalikan pikiran kalut yang menekannya sepagian, dia langsung menunjuk sepeda Hide, "Antar aku ke Anteiku sekarang!" Hide tidak bertanya dua kali, tidak bertele-tele. Dia segera menyuruh Kaneki naik ke sepeda dan berpegangan padanya, "Aku akan ngebut! Pegangan yang erat ya!" Hide tertawa keras sambil mengayuh sepeda itu cepat sekali, namun tidak terburu-buru. Dia menikmatinya. Tentu saja, dia membonceng pemuda favoritnya, dan tadi ia berani saja spontan berteriak pada Kaneki agar pegangan. Tubuhnya bergelenyar dan jemarinya bergetar semangat, _ayolah, Hide, kau tidak boleh memperlambat lajumu_. Kaneki di belakangnya benar-benar mencengkeram kaus Hide saat mereka melalui tanjakan; Hide kewalahan juga mengayuhnya. Kaneki berteriak minta maaf sesekali, Hide tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia terlalu senang untuk tidak tertawa-tawa selama mengayuh, walau tahu itu memperpendek nafasnya. _Dan kalau bisa, dia ingin menyentuh punggung tangan Kaneki untuk sekedar menyampaikan, "Peluk pinggangku, kau nggak akan terjatuh."_

 **Note :** _SEKIAN LAMA GA UPDATE AAAAARGH *BANTING MEJA* Ok calm down- maaf saya lamaaaaaaaaa sekali nggak update yah, alasan singkatnya adalah writer's block ;( Dulu saya nulis pas lagi artblock, jadi temporarily dan beginilah hasilnya abalabal. Bahasa makin hancur, alur makin nggak jelas, dan blablabla, saya mau dobel suisaid sama mas dazai dari fendem sebelah saja babay *kabur*_

 _\--Castor Dioscuri--_


End file.
